Scream
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero and Duo have gone to the visiting carnival; Heero gets rather horny and Duo can't be bothered to wait until they get home.


Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne?

Warnings: OOC, AU, Lemon

Rating: Mature

Pairings: 1x2

Archive: www. gundam-wing-diaries. 150m. com

Summary: Heero and Duo have gone to the visiting carnival; Heero gets rather horny and Duo can't be bothered to wait until they get home.

**WINNER OF BEST CREATIVE LOCATION FOR PUBLIC SEX, BEST LEMON - READERS VOTE, BEST LEMON - SPB VOTE IN THE SICK PUPPY BRIGADES SQUICK ME FIC COMP 2003. **

"Scream"

December 2003 ShenLong

"Come on, Heero, let's try the shooting gallery next." Duo practically bounced on the spot.

The carnival was in town and Duo had persuaded Heero that it would be fun for them both to go. Reluctantly, Heero had agreed, under protest.

Heero found himself being dragged through the crowds towards yet another green canvas booth. He wondered just how much more of this insanity he would have to suffer before they could go home. He didn't like crowds and it seemed they didn't like him either. The scowl on his handsome features was enough to part the sea of people.

Heero couldn't help the scowl though; it was all part of a vicious circle. Heero knew that Duo loved to be touched, to be held, but out in public they couldn't do that; society frowned upon two men holding hands or cuddling and so that was the first reason he hated crowds, because of their bigotry. He wasn't blind to the looks of lust his handsome lover drew either, nor the passes that were made at him. Jealousy was a terrible thing but Heero was forced to endure it on a regular basis. He longed to wrap his arm around Duo's waist, to let these predators know he was taken, but that would lead them back to reason one for hating crowds.

Heero sighed. He couldn't win. Today was worse than usual though, Duo was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a cropped T-shirt which only served to enhance his long legs, narrow waist and overall slender appearance, in short he was sex on two legs; and Heero wasn't the only one to notice it.

Watching that cute ass as it wriggled enticingly ahead of him, he wondered just how much longer he would have to endure this torment. Fortunately his shorts were a little looser and so he was able to hide his half hard state. Duo brushing up against him while they tried their luck in the fishing pool had nearly caused him to jump Duo then and there. Somehow though he had managed to refrain and control the urge. He didn't think the crowds would appreciate two men screwing like rabbits amongst the water and plastic fish.

His arousal hadn't gone away though, merely softened a little for the moment, until the next time Duo brushed against him. He hoped they could leave soon, he needed to hold Duo, to feel his compliant body pushing hard against his own as he thrust deep into the heated channel that knew him as well as he knew himself.

Heero groaned as he felt his member swell between his legs once more. _/Not a good idea, Yuy!/_ he mentally scolded himself. A hand waving in front of his eyes brought him from out of his reverie and he looked up to see Duo grinning wickedly at him.

"Having a _hard _time there, lover?" he snickered and deliberately brushed against Heero's groin as he pretended to turn.

Duo could feel just how horny Heero was and was enjoying teasing the dark haired man. He knew he would pay for it later, or rather his ass would, but he didn't care. He loved it when Heero took him roughly.

'See if you can win me the big bear, Heero," Duo said, as he pointed to a rather large stuffed toy.

A pair of smoldering cobalt eyes stared out from underneath chocolate bangs at Duo as he turned back and deliberately brushed against the hardness he knew was residing in Heero's shorts.

Heero just grunted and tried to ignore the tormenting demon. He went to the booth and the carnie approached him.

"Five dollars gets you three shots, my friend. Knock the entire stack down and have your pick of the stall."

Heero handed over the money and took the three corks that represented the 'bullets'. He placed two in the small dish and picked up the rifle.

"You stuff the cork in the end, Heero," Duo informed him, trying to be helpful.

"I know how it works, baka!"

Not easily put off, Duo moved behind Heero and placed his hands over Heero's attempting to show him how to 'load' the rifle. This of course also meant that his lean frame was pretty much plastered to the back of Heero, his own hardness rubbing enticingly against Heero's ass. "There you are, now all you have to do is *cock* it and *shoot* your load," he whispered seductively into Heero's ear.

Heero nearly dropped the rifle and only just managed to catch the moan.

"You got it figured out there, buddy, or do you need a hand?" the carnie's voice interrupted.

"I think he's got it all sussed out, 'sides, if he needs a hand I got two perfectly good ones here," Duo was quick to reply on Heero's behalf.

"Duo..." Heero warned as his pants became even more restrictive.

"What? I'm only trying to help you, pal." The grin was pure evil, a look that Heero knew all too well.

Taking a deep breath and trying to draw some blood back to his starved brain, Heero raised the rifle and took careful aim.

Moments later all three shots had been fired and three stacks lay in a heap. The carnie did not look amused.

Heero lay the rifle back down and looked at Duo. "That good enough for you?"

Duo was smiling widely. "Good shootin', Tex!"

"Okay, fella, you shot down three stacks now take your pick and leave." The carnie's voice was less friendly now.

Heero smirked as he turned back to his lover. "Which ones would you like, Duo?"

Duo gave him a wide grin. "Just the big bear will do, thanks."

The carnie looked a little more relieved and duly removed the large, soft teddy bear from its perch above the can stacks and handed it over.

Duo took the bear, which was about half the size of himself and tucked it under an arm. "Thanks, Heero," he whispered.

"Hn. You can thank me properly when we get home," he whispered back.

Duo's eyes glazed over slightly but he quickly drew himself out of his day dreams. "Let's go on some rides, Heero."

"Do we have to? I'd much rather go home and practice my shooting skills."

"Awww..." Duo gave him his best puppy eyes and pouted slightly. "Just a couple of rides... please..."

Heero sighed again. "Okay."

If they hadn't been in public Duo would have kissed him. Part of him wanted to try out a few of the rides and but the other part of him wanted to end the teasing, and go back home where they could get naked and do some serious making out.

Heero could see the conflict in those amethyst depths and on the pretense of brushing away some non existent lint from Duo's shirt he tweaked a nipple; all very subtly of course.

Duo moaned softly, his shorts becoming a little more cramped.

"Come on, Duo. You wanted to go on some rides," Heero said as he gave him a cheeky grin and walked off in the direction of the rides.

Following that tight ass, Duo vowed to get his own back.

They stood facing the ghost train. "You really want to go on that?" Heero asked, he couldn't disguise the contempt in his voice. They had been on the rollercoaster, the water ride and the Gravitron, Heero had even been persuaded to try the sling shot... and survived. Duo had taken any chance he could to grope his boyfriend and Heero was so frustrated and aroused that all he really wanted was to go home and do some old fashioned mattress dancing. If he didn't get some relief soon he was ready to grab Duo and drag him back into the toilets where Duo had just spent the past five minutes and screw him blind.

"I promise this is the last one, Heero. Then you can take me home and have your wicked way with me," Duo purred.

With another sigh of resignation Heero nodded. "Okay. But this is definitely the last one."

"Great!" Duo went and purchased their tickets and with Heero beside him, they stood in line for the ghost train.

Heero was still trying to figure out why on earth Duo would want to go on something so outdated as a ghost train. Everyone knew that the things inside weren't scary at all, unless you were about six that is.

Duo, however, had his own reason for wanting to ride the train. He'd carefully watched the cars as they disappeared into the tunnel, timing them to see how long the ride took. With his new found information he'd laid his plans. Getting Heero to the point of arousal that he needed to pull off this stunt hadn't been easy either, given the number of people around. Duo smiled to himself as he watched the frown on Heero's face deepen. Good, Heero was still unaware of his ulterior motives. He felt himself harden further with the thought of what he wanted to do.

The train returned and the people got out, all trying to look like they hadn't been scared or commenting on the props and things inside. Duo handed both his and Heero's tickets over and dragged his lover to the back of the train. The train was made up of four small carriages, each one containing a bench that could seat two or three people. The front two carriages were occupied but the third was vacant and Duo sat with Heero in the last one. With a jerk the train moved forwards and headed for the large, black double doors.

Duo stuffed the teddy bear between the seat and the floor as the train burst through the doors and into the inky blackness beyond. He glanced at his watch and set the automatic timer.

Heero relaxed back, preparing to just sit out the ride and look forwards to going home when his lips were assaulted by a pair of hot, demanding ones. He was quick to comply, taking advantage of the moment. What happened next though took him completely by surprise.

As Duo reached over and claimed Heero's lips in a torrid kiss, pressing his tongue into Heero's mouth and stroking the heated cavern, Duo toyed with Heero's sensitive spots and began driving Heero insane with need.

"Gods, Duo. Don't tease me like this. I can't take much more," Heero panted.

Continuing to kiss his lover, Duo let his hands slide down Heero's torso to his shorts. He quickly undid the zipper and reached inside to caress the stiff column of Heero's cock.

The train pushed through another set of doors and entered what appeared to be a graveyard. Tomb stones were littered on either side, skeletal remains scattered about and a damp mist hung over the scene.

"Nnn... Duo," Heero kept his voice low, even though the sounds the train was making along with the accompanying moans and groans from the supposed ghosts were enough to let the words go unheard by anyone else. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want you to take me, Heero, I can't wait until we get home, I need you inside and I need you now!" Duo hissed as he drew Heero's cock from within his shorts.

A coffin opened up to one side and a corpse sat up, turning its partially decomposed form to the occupants of the train. Somewhere up the front a girl screamed.

"Shit, Duo! We're on a fucking ride, with other people for fuck's sake!"

"So? They can't see, it's too dark, 'sides they're too busy worrying about what's gonna scare them next, and somehow I don't think it's going to be two guys shagging in the back." Duo began to work his own shorts over his hips while continuing to pump Heero at the same time.

Heero had to admit that the thought of screwing Duo here, with other people around, was unbelievably arousing and he knew it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge.

A volley of 'bats' flew overhead as the train pushed deeper into the ride, ghostly wailings and rattling chains surrounded them as Duo slipped one leg free of his shorts and shifted to straddle Heero's lap.

They pushed through another set of doors and entered a mock up of a mad scientist's lab.

"Bring back memories, Heero?" Duo snickered.

"Hn." Heero looked around at the various gruesome displays. "Maybe for you, Duo."

As the various body parts that were scattered around the mock up began their attempt at scaring the people on the train, so Duo grasped the base of Heero's cock and guided the tip to his entrance where he paused and held it steady.

"Lube... Prep..." Heero panted out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Already done, Heero."

"Huh?"

"Back in the toilets."

"So that's what took you so long."

Dracula suddenly lunged from the side, aiming for the train and the girls up the front shrieked in terror. Duo added his own scream to the mix, but his was one of pleasure as he impaled himself on Heero's cock.

Heero's cry of surprise went unnoticed amongst the rest of the screams as his swollen shaft disappeared inside Duo's passage in one swift movement.

Zombies surrounded the train, along with a bad recreation of Frankenstein's monster, cobwebs drifted around and spiders crawled all over the place. The little train with its carriages and occupants continued to push ever onwards, rocking slightly on its rails.

Duo paused for a moment to adjust, his passage had partially returned to normal given the length of time between his prep in the toilets and Heero's penetration, but it wasn't painful. The train jolted and caused him to jerk slightly, the movement sending Heero's cock deeper into his channel and brushing against his sweet spot. His moans of ecstasy mingled with the moans of the Zombies.

Heero grasped his teasing lover around the waist and brought his chin to Duo's shoulder. "We don't have enough time," he whispered, pumping his hips slightly as the train jolted and jerked.

"We will if you shut the fuck up and screw me hard. I timed the ride and..." Duo took a quick glance at the timer on his watch, "...we have three minutes left."

Heero decided to quit worrying and enjoy the act. What was the worst that could happen?_ /You could end up cuming with an audience and be arrested,/_ his conscience reminded him. Duo shifted in his lap. He told his conscience to take a running jump and began to thrust his hips as he lifted Duo up and down on his lap.

"Ride me, Duo," he whispered.

Duo was only too happy to comply. There was something about the fact that they were in public, screwing each other's brains out that stirred the excitement in him. All anyone had to do was turn around and they would get more than they bargained for. Duo grinned wickedly and began to raise and lower himself, drawing Heero's shaft deep inside and flexing his muscles around the hardness. It felt so good to be filled.

The train forced its way through yet another set of doors to be greeted by a scene from the Spanish Inquisition. Torture implements, partially dismembered bodies and poor souls in the middle of confession greeted the train riders. The screams from the females were nearly deafening, but Duo's were the loudest.

Duo couldn't help it; the screams were torn from his throat as Heero's cock repeatedly hit his prostate, the darkness of the ride being lightened by the sparks going off in his head. He reached for his own weeping length and curled his fingers around the shaft, pumping in time with Heero's persistent pounding into his ass. He was close and by the feel of it, Heero wasn't far behind.

Needing to find his completion and noting the limited time left before they would arrive back out in the sunshine and be in full view of all the carnival goers, Duo began to work the muscles of his channel, caressing and milking Heero's cock.

Heero groaned and thrust harder, so close... he was so close. He trusted Duo to keep an eye on the time and not to let them get caught. He closed his eyes and rocked harder as Duo's passage massaged him, the muscles squeezing and rippling around his shaft.

The train turned a corner and went into a tunnel, coming out the other side to be greeted by such characters as Freddie from the old 'Elm Street' movies, Jason from the 'Friday the 13th' fame and many other horror movie 'bad guys'. With the 'nasties' lunging at the train's occupants so the screams filled the air.

Duo looked up and could faintly see the light at the end of the tunnel, in more ways than one. He felt the point of no return hit him and screamed as his seed jetted out of the tiny slit and disappeared into the darkness, his passage clamping down on Heero, making it nearly impossible for him to move.

Heero felt Duo's orgasm hit the slender youth, moments before his own overwhelmed him. As Duo's passage gripped him tightly and held him prisoner so he felt the burning in his gut surge forth. Two more thrusts and he was over the edge, nerves singing as his essence poured from his cock to be swallowed by Duo's greedy body.

No one on the train noticed the strangeness of the screams coming from the rear of the carriages; they were too occupied with screaming themselves to pay any heed to anything else, which was just as well.

Duo slumped forwards as he panted the last of his pleasure, feeling the heat of Heero's semen burn its way inside his body. He couldn't help the grin as he thought about what they had just done. The small beep from his watch told him that they didn't have time to ponder the act they had just committed; the ride was about to end.

Heero opened his eyes as he felt Duo's weight leave his lap and his spent cock slip from within the now slick passage. He turned to see the approaching sliver of light getting larger by the second. "Shit!"

"Yeah. We have about ten seconds before we return to the real world, Heero." Duo muttered as he grappled with his shorts, trying to pull the one leg hole back around from where it was twisted at his ankle. He managed to get the errant garment to comply and quickly yanked it up over his hips.

Heero tucked his limp penis back into his shorts and zipped up, running a hand through his sweaty bangs and trying to calm his features.

Duo managed to get the zipper to his own shorts pulled up just as the train burst through the doors and back out to the platform where the next lot of adventurers were awaiting their turn to deal with the ghosts and goblins.

The train screeched to a halt and the passengers climbed out. Duo pulled the teddy bear from its position, jammed between the seat and the floor, and stood up. He blushed as felt Heero's seed beginning to leak from his rear and quickly put the bear behind him.

Heero meanwhile had stepped out of the carriage and patiently waited for Duo. He noticed the flush and quick relocation of one teddy bear but didn't comment. Side by side they made their way to the exit, not saying a word but just enjoying the fact that they had gotten away with such an erotic experience.

The next lot of passengers were climbing into the carriages and Duo couldn't help but overhear a comment.

"I'd say this ride is pretty good."

"What makes you say that?" the person's companion asked.

"Take a look at him," the man pointed at Duo. "If it can scare him to the point of wetting his pants then it's got to be scary."

Duo felt himself redden with embarrassment and glanced at his shorts, he thought he'd covered his rear. There on the front of his cutoffs was a large wet spot. Guess he knew now where his seed had landed. Hearing Heero chuckling to the side of him he glanced over. Heero had evidently heard the comment as well.

"Did you wet yourself, Duo? Was it too scary for you?"

Duo just smirked.

"Maybe next time we should try the Tunnel of Love."

"I think you already did, Yuy."

~ oOo ~


End file.
